youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Kaiiku
Phil かいいく or '''Phil Kaiiku '''is a Canadian YouTube singer known for his soft and emotional covers. He mainly covers songs in both Japanese & English. The songs covered are from popular vocaloid producers and anime endings/openings. He is known for his very emotional singing, and ability to express meanings in songs at a level that brings tears to people's eyes. He has stated that he has had minimal music training, and instead relies on learning songs and mixing techniques by ear and experimentation. He has collaborated with several other YouTaite, some of which he got inspired from. Equipment * Microphone - Audio Technica AT2020 USB * Monitors - Audio Technica ATH-M50X * DAW - Adobe Audition CC & extra plugins * Animation software - Adobe After Effects CC Collaborations with other Youtaites * "Wrinkle/Shiwa" with Sunne * "Tokyo Teddy Bear" with Okami Ken * "Magenta ReCover" with Sunne * "Berserk" with Sunne * "Karakuri Pierrot" with Tape-Chan * "Chirp / Saezuri" with Sunne * "Glassy Sky" with Sunne * "ECHO" with Sunne & Black Rage Infinity * "Uragiri no Yuuyake" with Eko * "Ai Kotoba" with Sunne * "Drop Pop Candy" by GigaP with Sunne * "Rain" by SID for Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood with Project_NakuNaku * "W A V E" Vocaloid by Niki with Kurumi * "Connect" Madoka Magica OP with Sunne & FlutterBun * "Magenta" by Nano with Sunne List of Covered Songs In order from latest to oldest. * RENEGADE (Alt. Ver.) GANGSTA. (English/Japanese) * Be As One ReCover Tail (English) * Beneath the Mask 5 (English) * Wrinkle/Shiwa Vocaloid (English) * Tokyo Teddy Bear Vocaloid (English) * Magenta ReCover (English) * Berserk MafuMafu (Japanese) * Karakuri Pierrot Vocaloid (Japanese) * Lost One's Weeping Vocaloid (English) * The Weight of a Heart Vocaloid (Japanese) * Glassy Sky Ghoul RootA OST (English) * Different Seas by CircusP (English) * Flyers Parade OP (English) * Eine Kleine Yonezu (English/Japanese) * Re:Re Dake Ga Inai Machi (ERASED) OP (English) * ECHO by CrusherP (English) * scaPEGoat no Seraph ED (English) * Let Me Hear - The Maxim - OP (Japanese/English) * Uragiri no Yuuyake S1 OP (Japanese) * Ai Kotoba Vocaloid (Japanese) * Please Give Me A Red Pen Vocaloid (Japanese) * RENEGADE OP (Japanese/English) * Sayoko Acoustic Vocaloid (English) * aLIEz Piano ED (English) * Day You Laugh x2 TEN OP (Japanese) * Kyouran Hey Kids!! Aragoto OP (Japanese) * Unravel Full Acoustic Version Ghoul OP (English) * Wave - Niki (Japanese) * Seasons Die One After Another Ghoul RootA ED (English) * Be As One Tail ED6 (English) * Unravel Short Acoustic Ghoul OP (English) * Connect Magica OP (English) * Jenga Acoustic Vocaloid (English) * Akaito Short Vocaloid (Japanese) * Secret Base ~Kimi ga Kureta Mono~ ED (Japanese) * Ikanaide Acoustic Vocaloid (Japanese) * Magenta Nano (English) * Savior of Song of Blue Steel OP (English/Japanese) * Blue Bird Shippuden OP3 (English) Gallery Original Character Ref Trivia * He's a huge fan of "Shiba Inu" dogs. * He loves acoustics and emotional/meaningful songs and he tries to convey the feelings as best he can. * He is known to be rather friendly and talkative throughout various social medias. * He studies Computer Science and hopes to become a game developer one day. * He has only taken vocal lessons for roughly two months. * He occasionally mixes covers for others. * He is able to screamo. * He is currently dating Sunne [1] and has mentioned future duets with her on Ask.FM. External Links * SoundCloud * YouTube * Twitter * FaceBook * Ask.fm References * Several mentions to Project_NakuNaku, Zeru Desu, and LittleJayneyCakes as inspirations. * He confirmed that the Trivia section is, indeed, accurate on his AskFM. Category:Youtaite Category:Male Youtaites